


Au Coeur de la Nuit

by TheBlackWook



Category: Dead Landes (TV)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Bonding, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: La majorité du groupe dormait toujours au Zabriskie Dinner, chacun dans un coin ou regroupé dans un seul et même endroit de la pièce, cela dépendait. Pourtant, il y en avait un qui faisait bande à part, presque satisfait, selon les apparences, de se trouver en marge du groupe. | Clovis n'arrive pas à dormir et un bref moment avec Natalia est peut-être ce qu'il lui faut pour se calmer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième fic Dead Landes YAY \o/ ! Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête en voyant la relation entre Natalia et Clovis pendant la série. Je trouve leur relation plutôt touchante, aussi crevard que peut l'être Clovis (mais je l'aime quand même <3). Un énorme merci également à Gaby (cs-rugbyworld), beta-reader de choc ! Bref. Enjoy :D

La nuit était calme, sans bruit, presque pesante. Dans ce silence froid, rares étaient les âmes à dormir, à moins qu’elles n’aient succombé au sommeil que par la force des choses, fatiguées d’avoir veillé les nuits précédentes. La majorité du groupe dormait toujours au _Zabriskie Dinner_ , chacun dans un coin ou regroupé dans un seul et même endroit de la pièce, cela dépendait. Pourtant, il y en avait un qui faisait bande à part, presque satisfait, selon les apparences, de se trouver en marge du groupe. Mais la nuit, seul dans sa caravane, Clovis ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il les enviait, en un sens. Ils avaient encore quelqu’un à qui se raccrocher, ils avaient encore une maison ou un appartement, une famille, des amis. Clovis, lui, n’avait plus rien. Ce n’était pas que Clovis ne les aimaient pas, quoique, peut-être un peu à force d’être pris comme bouc émissaire et traité de cinglé à chaque occasion qu’ils avaient, mais il était jaloux, à vrai dire. Il se sentait bête de ressentir un tel sentiment pour des personnes qu’il ne voulait pas considérer comme plus que de simples connaissances mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. 

Tournant et retournant sur la couchette de sa caravane, le sommeil semblait lui échapper. Son esprit était trop agité et il n’était pas assez fatigué pour sombrer. N’y tenant plus, il se leva et sortit, son arbalète dans les mains, juste au cas où. Il fit les cent pas, puis le tour du camping, du moins ce qui en restait, mais ses pas le ramenèrent vers le _Zabriskie_. Il eut un rictus amer en s’en rendant compte, pourtant, il décida de s’asseoir à quelques mètres de l’entrée, à même le sol. Il regardait le ciel, noir et sans étoiles, il essayait de se vider l’esprit. La nuit n’était pas froide mais il fut parcouru de frissons alors que la réalité de sa situation, de leur situation, le frappait au cœur de l’obscurité. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’il s’était assis, mais il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se raidit aussitôt, ne voulant pas paraître sentimental aux yeux des autres. 

Natalia arriva à sa hauteur et s’assit à ses côtés. Il laissa retomber ses épaules instantanément, soulagé. Même si elle avait été l’instrument de Michel et Sam pour récupérer son générateur, Natalia était la seule que Clovis arrivait à supporter : il l’appréciait même, la comprenait. Après _Xynthia_ , il n’avait eu personne. Et puis un été, elle était là, aux côtés de Michel et ils avaient partagés leur frustration après la dernière lubie du gérant de _l’Escapade_. Au fil des semaines et des séjours de Clovis au camping, ils s’étaient compris, presque secrètement, mais ils avaient tous deux reconnu l’animal blessé chez l’autre. Dès lors, ils avaient partagé plus d’un verre ensemble, quand leur douleur se faisait trop lourde. Elle s’était confiée à lui et il avait fait de même en retour, des informations qu’ils n’avaient jamais révélées aux autres, d’autres qu’ils gardaient pour eux tout en sachant qu’ils se comprendraient malgré tout. 

« Couldn’t sleep either ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient plus ou moins bien à l’intérieur.

Clovis eut se même air amer, presque sarcastique, secouant la tête en guise de réponse. Ils restèrent silencieux, à regarder le ciel à nouveau, perdus dans leur pensée. Elle, aux rues de son village, d’un bébé qu’elle devait quitter, lui, à une maison encore debout, à une famille encore unie. Ils soupirèrent en même temps. Ils savaient tous deux que leur esprit était loin de _l’Escapade_. Natalia posa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Clovis. Elle avait cette habitude, quand ils étaient seuls, simplement deux personnes en deuil d’une vie passée. Clovis recouvrit sa main et la serra. Un sourire triste, mais un sourire tout de même, avant qu’ils ne repartent tous deux d’où ils venaient. Le sommeil leur échappa encore, mais leur agitation s’était au moins calmée. Pour combien de temps, ils ne le savaient pas, mais savoir qu’ils avaient chacun un soutien en l’autre était une idée réconfortante au milieu de cette apocalypse.


End file.
